


3 long years

by dirtyoatmeall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuto is a good dad, Children, Exes to Lovers, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Parent-Child Relationship, Post Timeskip, Pregnancy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Children, Teen Pregnancy, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Friend, Unplanned Pregnancy, even though he just found out about the kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyoatmeall/pseuds/dirtyoatmeall
Summary: Bokuto finally finds out why you disappeared 3 years agoor alternativleyYour daughter meets her father for the first time
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Original Female Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	3 long years

“Yua!” you call as you continue to shove toys into the small backpack. You smile as you hear the fast pitter-patter of feet before a quiet “Yes momma?” signaling your daughter had entered the room. You turn on your feet to face her, and smile softly at the toddler. She was gripping her favorite blanket in her hand and had one of her dinosaurs in the other. She was wearing an outfit she picked out and put on by herself, a pair of pink overalls and a white shirt with frogs underneath. Her hair was in pigtails per request, but you had a feeling by the time you picked her up it would be in braids.

You motioned for her to come to you, and you folded the blanket and placed it along with the plush in the bag. You helped her put on her shoes, which were different colors, and tied them slowly so she could watch. You patted her knees when you were done, blowing a raspberry on her cheek before standing and grabbing the bag you had packed. Yua hopped up, running out of the room for a moment before running back in, paper clutched in hand. You raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it, checking the time and grabbing your purse. You turn to your daughter, making sure you both have everything before reaching for her hand. She takes it and the two of you exit your apartment, stopping for a moment to lock up before heading to your car. You buckle Yua in her car seat, putting her bag below her feet before getting in the car yourself, putting on the Sofia the First soundtrack before driving off.

After a short while you pull in front of another apartment building, turning the car off and helping Yua from her seat. She takes her bag this time and holds your hand as you board the elevator. You let her push the button for the correct floor and watch as she jumps over the gaps in the floor as she exits. The two of you race to the apartment, her smiling and slightly panting as she waits for you. You smile and congratulate her on winning, letting her ring the doorbell of the apartment. She presses the buzzer four times, which would have been more if not for the look you shot her when she giggled. “I think he knows you’re here by now Yua” She simply shrugs and rocks on her feet while you wait at the door.

After a few moments the door opens, Tsukishima raises his eyebrow at your daughter who loudly greets him, “You know you’re gonna wake up Kaeru with all that ruckus.” Yua just sticks out her tongue and goes to run into the apartment, most likely to find the cat. You catch the back of her shirt, helping her take off her shoes and take her bag before releasing her. You shake your head as you watch her search for the cat, turning to the blonde.

“Thanks again for watching her Tsukishima, I know you’re having friends over later, I’ll try to be done by then.” He simply waves you off, taking Yua’s bag from you. “And like I said, its not a problem. All of them like kids, and we don’t have any plans besides being here, just focus on passing the test. You can even hang around after, I think I still have some of the gremlins pajamas here from last time.” You snort at the way Yua turned around slowly at the nickname, squinting up at Tsukishima.

She trotted over to you, tugging your sleeve down to whisper in your ear. You nod and stand up to your full height, digging the paper she had given you earlier out and handed it to the toddler. She unfolds it and presents it to Tsukishima. “Look Tsumki, I drew you a Kamu-, Kamyu-” She looked at you and you nodded encouragingly, “A Kamusamus!” She finished, smiling proudly, handing the picture to Tsukishima, who narrowed his eyes, pretending to scrutinize it before nodding. “Yep, that’s definitely a Kamusamus. I’ll tell you all about them later, How bout you say bye to your mom and we’ll go watch Atlantis?” Yua nodded frantically, hugging your thighs, letting you kiss her head before she ran to the couch. You said your goodbyes to Tsukishima before leaving for your university.

About an hour into the movie, the doorbell rang, causing Yua to stiffen. Tsukishima patted her head and paused the movie. “My friends are here, do you want to come meet them?” She nodded slowly, gripping the blondes fingers nervously and she walked with him to the door. She hid behind his legs as the others came into the apartment, gripping his jeans and peeking out before hiding again when she made eye contact with one of them. She hears a chuckle and peeks out again.

One of the taller ones had crouched down, smiling at her. She looked up to Tsukishima, who nodded to her, before she stepped out behind his legs, messing with the buckle of her overalls. “Hello.” She greeted in a small voice. The man continued to smile at her, “Hello to you too. My names Kuroo, I’m one of Tsukki’s friends, what’s your name?” She squeezed Tsukishima’s fingers before replying with her name. She chewed her lip, eyes flicking from Kuroo’s face to his hair. He chuckled and leaned his head forward, “You can touch it if you want.” She inhaled sharply and reached out tentatively, touching a small piece before running her hand into the mess of black hair, giggling at it’s softness. She tugs lightly on a piece before returning her hand to her overall buckle. Kuroo grins and stands up, taking off his shoes and moving to the kitchen.

Yua greets two others before the final person crouches before her. Her eyes move from her feet to the person in front of her and she gasps, eyes growing wide. “Bokkun!” She exclaims before raising her hands to look like claws and grins wide and sticks her tongue out. Bokuto and Tsukishima’s eyebrows raise and Bokuto copies her and laughs, “Oh I didn’t realize you were a fan!” Yua nods repeatedly, looking up to Tsukishima before lowering her voice, though not enough for the blonde not to hear, and she waves Bokuto closer. “Don’t tell Tsumki, but you’re my momma’s favorite. We watch all of your games!” Bokuto laughs and Yua leans back speaking in a louder voice, “Sorry but Tsumki is my favorite vomball player.” She tries to wink at Bokuto but fails. He ruffles her hair and stands, going to meet the others in the kitchen. Tsukishima grumbles and leads Yua after them.

After eating the pizza Akaashi had brought, Yua and the others move into the living room. She crawls onto the couch next to Kenma and tries to watch him play without being too near him, before he pauses and looks to her, “Do you wanna watch?” She nods shyly and he lets her sit in his lap as he continues to play, occasionally explaining what he’s doing. The others look on, Akaashi turning to Tsukishima, “I was surprised when you mentioned her being over, you don’t seem the type to babysit.” Kuroo nods in agreement, Bokuto still watching the toddler, there was just something about her that seemed so familiar to him, but he couldn’t quite place it.

Tsukishima shrugs, moving his attention from Yua to his friends. “I mean it’s not hard, I’ve known Yua since she was a year old, her mom and I are classmates.” Kuroo wiggled his brows, “Just classmates? Or are you trying to be Yua’s step-dad?” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “No, we are just classmates, besides, she’s definitely still hung up on Yua’s dad. I haven’t really asked about him, but I guess they broke up when she got pregnant, he doesn’t know about it, but I can tell her mom misses him. She’s in the year above me, they would’ve been third years when she found out, she took a year to work before enrolling. You guys would like her, I invited her to hangout when she’s done.” Akaashi nodded and Kuroo hummed, the latter watched Bokuto, who had moved from where they were to the couch where Yua and Kenma were. Yua had moved from Kenma’s lap to Bokuto’s and the two were watching Moana on the TV while Kenma continued to play on his switch.

You’ve been sitting in your car for the last 5 minutes, you had finished your test early, and since there were only a few of you taking them the professor was able to get grades out the night of. You had just pulled in front of Tsukishima’s apartment when you got the notification that your test had been graded. Your eyes widened as you looked at the grade and your professor’s comments. You had thought you’d done pretty well, but the zero blazing on the screen told a different story. The test was 60% of your grade, and you’d just flunked it. Tears welled up in your eyes as you read your professor’s comments before shutting off your phone. You ran your hands through your hair, trying to steel your nerves and taking out your phone.

To: Tsukishima

Hey, I’m here. Is it ok if I meet you and Yua at the door? Apparently I totally failed the test, and that and the stress of having to move out tomorrow are messing with me.

From: Tsukishima

Yeah that’s fine, We can go over your test later too

You sent a quick thank you before wiping your eyes and making the trek up to his apartment. You knocked softly and sniffled. Tsukishima opened the door a moment later, Yua in his arms and her backpack slung over his shoulder. Yua was sleeping and you smiled before taking her in your arms. You brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead. You took the backpack and smiled at Tsukishima.

“Thanks for watching her, sorry we can’t stay longer, I’d love to another time I’m not crying” He smiled and ruffled your hair. “It’s fine, and I’ll see you tomorrow to help you move. I’ll see if my friends can help too if you’d like.” You adjusted Yua gently in your arms and nodded at the blonde. “That’d be a lot of help, you guys can stay over for dinner too. I’ll send you the address when we get home.” He nodded and you left, trying not to jostle Yua too much when you buckled her in her car seat. After getting home and putting her to bed you went to bed yourself. Sending Tsukishima the address before going to sleep.

You woke up bright and early the next day, wanting to get some last minute packing before Yua woke up. You had moved most of your boxes into the new apartment earlier in the week, now it was just clothes and the rest of the furniture. You dropped Yua off at your parent’s house and met Tsukishima at your apartment to move the final things into the truck. Kyotani and Koganegawa had helped move the heavier stuff into the moving truck before Tsukishima showed up, but they had to work so the two of you finished up. Tsukishima drove the truck to your apartment, apparently one of his friends lives in the same complex you were moving into, so him and the other two that could make it were going to meet Tsukishima there to help unload everything while you finished up things with your previous landlord and picked up Yua. The two of you swung by a bakery to pick up some sweets for Tsukishima and his friends to thank them before heading to your new apartment. You noticed the moving truck had been closed already, they finished faster than you had thought. You and Yua carried the rest of your belongings and the sweets from you car and went headed into the complex.

Your complex thankfully had an elevator, unlike your last one. Your new apartment was on the 5th floor, so it was only a short ride in the elevator before you and Yua were walking down the hallway to your apartment. Yua was skipping in front of you, holding the bag with sweets, humming a tune from Moana. You weren’t sure why but you suddenly felt nervous meeting Tsukishima’s friends. You tried to push the feeling down when you got to your door, there was no reason to be nervous, they just helped you move in. You opened the door, watching Yua walk in and start talking to someone. You moved to put the bags on the counter with your purse, not looking where you were going and bumped into someone. Their hands gripped your arms to steady you and you looked up to apologize only to gasp when you meet familiar golden eyes, eyes that looked so much like your daughter’s.

3rd year, night after graduation.

“(Y/N), I- I don’t understand. Was it something I did? Or something I didn’t? Can- Can we please just talk about this, I love you, I thought you felt the same-“ “I do. I love you so much Kotaro, that’s why I have to leave. You need to focus on Volleyball and I don’t want to distract you, to prevent you from getting where you need to go.” You turned, trying not to let him see the pain on your face but he grabbed your arm, turning you to face him. “What do you mean? Why would you slow me down? Is this about me spending too much time practicing? I promise to make time for you baby, please. I need you in my life. I meant what I said before, you’re it for me, I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you, (Y/N), please, please don’t leave me.” He pleaded, cupping your cheek to try to get you to look at him. He’s confused and hurt, everything was fine, what happened? All he knew was that he loved you and you loved him, what else did the two of you need? You tugged yourself from his grasp, tightening your hold on your purse until your knuckles were white, tears blurring your vision as you fought the sobs that threatened to escape. “I’m sorry Kotaro, but I need to leave. Please let me go, this is for the best.” With that you turned and left, Bokuto just slid down the wall, burying his face in his hands as he sobbed, what happened?

“(Y/N)” Bokuto breathed, like you would disappear if he said it too loud. His eyes raked over your face, was it really you? You looked the same, your hair longer and dark circles more apararent, but still breathtaking. His heart constricted as he thought of the last time he saw you. What were you doing here, did that mean- Yua interrupted his train of thoughts, a loud giggle as she hugged his legs.

“Bokkun! Momma look, Tsumki is friends with Bokkun!” Her words seemed to break you out of the spell you were in, moving your gaze from the man in front of you to your daughter. The pain that was on your face quickly changed into a smile and you couched down, Bokuto letting go of your arms, still watching you as your daughter moved to hug you. You smiled gently and ruffled her hair. “I did, Why don’t you find Uncle Tsukki and stay with him, momma and Bokkun need to talk. She nodded and ran into the other room. You took a deep breath before standing, looking at your shoes for a moment before looking at Bokuto.

“Why don’t we talk outside?” Your voice was raw with emotion when you spoke, grabbing your purse before heading out the door, Bokuto followed you silently, thoughts racing. The two of you walked quietly outside the complex to your car that was parked nearby. The two of you sat silently in the car for a moment, You tried to organize your words, an explanation of everything, and Bokuto was thinking of Yua, how old she was compared to when you last saw each other. He inhaled sharply before turning to you, eyes wide. “Is-Is she mine?” he said, voice trembling. He watched you nod and it took a moment for it to process in his brain, and when it did he broke down, hunching over and covering his face with his hands as he cried. You bit your lip, watching him, hands gripping your jeans tightly as you tried not to cry. You had planned to tell him eventually, you wanted Yua to know her father, you just didn’t expect it this soon.

Inside your apartment, Tsukishima heard the door close as Yua ran into the room. “Tsumki! Momma said I need to stay with you, her and Bokkun need to adult talk.” He furrowed his eyebrows, confused on why you needed to talk to Bokuto. He turned from the box he was unpacking and looked to the toddler. “Do you know why they need to talk?” He knew it was a stretch that she would know, but the way she looked down and but her lip indicated she was hiding something. Now even more perplexed, Tsukishima squatted down to Yua’s height. “Is everything ok Yua? You know you can tell me anything right?” She nodded slowly, fidgeting with her shirt before speaking. “I think Bokkun knows he’s my pappa.” Tsukishima inhaled sharply as everyone in the room stopped. Kuroo and Akaashi now looking at the two. “What do you mean he’s your pappa?” It was Akaashi who spoke first, moving to sit next to the toddler who sighed. “Well momma was crying and said she missed pappa, and when I was asleep but not really she said his name.” Akaashi gasped slightly and turned to Tsukishima, “Tsukishima when is Yua’s birthday?” “November 13th, why?” As Akaashi did the math, it was Kurro who figured it out first. “Tsukki, is her mom’s name (Y/N) (L/N)?” He nodded, still confused when Akaashi ran his fingers through his hair sighing. “Then she’s right, Bokuto is Yua’s father.” Tsukishima, who was still confused as ever asked Akaashi to explain. Kuroo took Yua to the living room while they talked.

In your car, you pulled your knees to your chest, picking at your shoe as you thought of what to say when Bokuto beat you to it. “That’s why you left right? It was because you were pregnant? Did you think I would be mad? That I didn’t want her?” He had stopped crying but his voice was still raw. You clench your jaw as you thought of the right words to say. “ I did leave after I found out I was pregnant. But it wasn’t for that reason, we were about to graduate Bokuto , we were 18, you were scouted for the pros, I didn’t want anything holding you back from joining. I knew that if you found out that you’d drop everything to take care of us. I didn’t want you to not follow your dreams for me, for us. You were made for more than a 9 to 5 office job.”

You were crying now, thinking back to the day you found out, the week following that you tried to decide what to do. You were going to tell him, but the day you had planned to, he was scouted, offered to play in the pros, like he’s always wanted. You knew then you had to leave, no matter how hard. “I didn’t want to leave, I loved you like I said, that never stopped, I just couldn’t bear the thought that you would one day resent me for preventing you from chasing your dreams.”

You took a deep breath, trying to keep the sobs at bay, not able to look at Bokuto. “I was going to tell you. I wasn’t keeping her a secret from you, I made sure she knew you, we watched all of your games, she’s a big fan you know. But as you went farther, as you accomplished more, it became harder to have the courage to tell you. I didn’t want you to think that I sprung a child on you for your money, I don’t care about it, I never did. Then school started, and you were traveling around the world, and I started to doubt myself, would you even want to be in her life? What if you had moved on, what if you were in a relationship and didn’t have room for us? I didn’t want to subject Yua to rejection. I didn’t want her to meet her father just for him to not want anything to do with her. But god, she’s so much like you Bokuto. She has your eyes, your outlook on the world, especially your energy. She is like you in so many ways it’s a constant reminder of you, so even if I couldn’t have all of you, I still had her, and in a way it was like you were still with me, as dumb as that sounds.” By the time you had finished speaking, your vision was blurry, and your fingers were sore from gripping your pants too tight. As relieving as it was to finally let it all out, you still felt shame burn in your gut. Shame of hiding her, for not telling him right away, for leaving.

You wiped your eyes, sniffling as you waited for him to reply. For him to yell at you, for him to leave. But it never came, instead a hand rested gently on your shoulder. You could hear him shift in the seat beside you and you turned to look at him with baited breath. “(Y/N), I understand. We were young, we still are. And you’re right, I wouldn’t have accepted the scouts offer if I had known, I would’ve gotten a reliable job instead. But I hope you know that I would never resent you, for anything. I never stopped loving you (Y/N), you’re still the one for me, and that will never change. I want to be a part of Yua’s life, of both your lives any way I can.” His hand moved from your shoulder to your hand, and you gripped it tightly. You let out a shuddering breath, and nodded.

Bokuto let go of your hand and the two of you exited your car. You rushed into his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder. Bokuto’s arms snaked around your middle and he buried his face into your hair, it had been so long since he last held you. After a few minutes you took a step back, moving your hands down to his chest. One of his hands moved to cup your cheek and you nuzzled into it. Bokuto kissed your forehead, pulling back to look at you affectionately. “C’mon, let’s go inside.” You nodded and followed, wiping your nose as you tried to look like you haven’t been crying for the past 30 minutes.

When you opened the door to your apartment, a blur ran at you, and you bent over to life Yua into your arms. She hugged your neck as you rubbed her back gently. She pulled back and looked at you with big golden eyes. “Are you okay momma?” You smiled and kissed her forehead. “Yes baby I’m okay. There’s something I need to talk to you about though.” You shifted her to your hip and turned to Bokuto, you smiled softly at the girl. But before you could try to explain she spoke. “Bokkun is my pappa right?” You chuckled softly and nodded. She nodded to herself and wiggled in your arms, asking to be let down. You set her down and she walked over to Bokuto, who crouched down to her height as they talked.

You turned to the other three in the room, snorting slightly when you realized who the other two were. You walked over and smiled awkwardly. “I guess it was naïve to think there were multiple volleyball playing Tsukishima Kei’s in Japan.” The blonde just chuckles and ruffles your hair as he leaves you with the other two. “Whatever, I’m gonna order pizza for everyone.”

You turned to the other two, not quite sure what to say, when Akaashi hugs you tightly. “We missed you.” He says softly, and damn, you were not expecting to have any tears left, but it seems like you did as they spilled over your cheeks. You gripped Akaashi’s shirt, wiping your eyes as he pulled away, only to be pulled into another hug by Kuroo. “I shoulda known such a cute kid came from you.” You rolled your still teary eyes as you hugged Kuroo. After a moment you pulled away, sniffling. “Well, thanks for helping me move in, Tsukishima said one of you guys lived in the complex.

Akaashi nodded, “I live on the third floor.” You smiled, glad one of closest friends was back and that they lived so close. Kuroo sighed, “Me and Kenma live in Tokyo, he was at Kei’s yesterday but had a meeting today so he wasn’t able to make it, he really would’ve liked to see you.” “Well you guys are gonna be seeing a lot more of us I can tell you that for sure.” You replied, you had already gone 3 years without seeing your friends, you weren’t letting them go that easily again.

After the pizza came and everyone ate, you cleared away room for the sofa and TV, getting it hooked up for a movie. You sat at the end, Yua in your lap and Bokuto next to you, who put his arm around you a bit into the movie. You smiled and leaned into his embrace. After the movie was over people started to file out, Tsukishima, Kuroo and Akaashi all left after getting hugs goodnight from you and Yua.

After another movie you put Yua to bed, Bokuto watching from the door frame as you read her a bedtime story. You gave her a kiss goodnight and shut off the light, closing the door somewhat. Bokuto followed you into your room and watched as you looked through a few boxes before grabbing a box and sitting on your bed. You patted the spot next to you for him to join you. He watched as you took a deep breath and opened the box in your hands. Inside were stacks of letters, about 20 if he had to guess. He looked at you, as you fondly took out a stack of letters. “I figured when I finally got around to telling you about Yua, you’d want to know about her childhood, so I wrote these letters through my pregnancy, after milestones, or just when I wished you were with me. There are pictures and other things in most of them.” You set the stack back in the box and handed it to Bokuto. “I actually wrote the most recent one a few days ago, they’re all dated too. I um haven’t changed my phone number either, if you still have it, I still have yours, if you haven’t changed it that is.”

You looked at him, trying to figure out how to tell him everything running through your head at the moment. He picked up and looked at a few of the letters, looking at the dates written in the envelope before turning to you. “Uh, no I haven’t changed mine, and I do still have yours saved. I don’t have to be back in Osaka for a bit, um, would it be okay if I came over again?” You nodded, “Honestly, I was thinking of ways to ask you to stay. You can stay with us until you have to go back, and um, anytime you want to come visit you can stay here too.”

Bokuto set the letters back in the box and placed it on the ground, turning to you. He placed a hand on your knee and shuffled a bit closer. “I’d really like that. And I know you just moved in here and you’re in school right now, but when your lease is up and if you’re up for it, you and Yua can come live with me in Osaka, there’s a great university there that’s near my apartment you could transfer to, and I’m sure there are great schools for her too. We could even move into a house if that’s what you want. I just don’t want to leave you again.” You sucked in a breath, you had only signed a year lease, and the university in Osaka did offer your major. “Is-is it okay if I think about it?” Bokuto nodded hurridley “Of course! I don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything!” You smiled and gripped his hand that was on your knee, squeezing it reassuringly.

You looked at the time on your phone and yawned, it was late and you’d had an all around exhausting day. You turned to Bokuto once again, “I’m beat, You ready for bed?” Bokuto nodded and got up to leave, you gripped his hand tighter, tugging him towards you. He looked at you questioningly. “ I finally get you in my life after 3 long years, you think I’m gonna make you sleep on the couch?” Bokuto flushed slightly and stepped towards you. You parted your legs for him to stand between them and looked up at him. He gripped your chin lightly and leaned down to softly kiss you. Though it certainly didn’t stay that way, your arms moving you wrap around his neck and pull him with you as you fall back onto the mattress. 

Bokuto moved his hand from your chin to your face, cupping it lightly as his other hand rested on your hip. After a few moments that felt like forever you pulled away for air, panting slightly. He rested his forehead against yours as the two of you caught your breath and grinned. He stood back up chuckling at your whine. “I have a overnight bag in my car, let me go grab it.” You nodded, still pouting and got up to get ready for bed while he went to his car. You were just crawling into the covers when he came back into your bedroom. He stopped in the doorway, eyes zeroed in on your shirt. You looked down, before flushing when you realized it was a MSBY shirt you had bought, with the number 12 across the front. He smirked and went to change quickly before crawling into bed with you. You sighed, content to finally be back in Bokuto’s arms, even if it had taken a few years. You tangled your legs together and he kissed your hair as you fell asleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
